selalu tentang teh
by crystallized cherry
Summary: Dekade, dekade, dekade, dan kasusnya tetap sama: teh. {canon}


_(Dekade, dekade, dekade, dan kasusnya tetap sama: teh.)_

.

 **selalu tentang teh**

Hetalia – Axis Powers © Hidekaz Himaruya. penulis tidak mengambil keuntungan material apapun atas pembuatan karya; ditulis hanya untuk kesenangan.  
 **Characters** : England/Seychelles. **Genre** : Humor. **Rating** : K+. **Other notes** : canon, time-skips, world fact.

* * *

 **[1942]**

Lantai kayu rumahnya berderak namun lantas jadi senyap kembali.

"Kenapa kau masih ada di sini?" Seychelles lalu menggebrak tepian meja, sebuah teko nyaris terguling jika saja England meleng.

"Sabar. Tenang dulu." Santai, seperti waktu-waktu khusuk bersama teh seperti biasanya, England menyeruput minumannya sambil memegangi teko sebelum ada badai lainnya. "Selalu ada waktu untuk teh."

"'Waktu untuk teh' alismu gundul!" Gebrak lagi, "Pesawat perangmu sudah akan berangkat dari Mahe! Cepaaaat!"

"Santai, sedikit lagi tehnya habis." England masih menutup mata. Seakan menyerap energi alam yang cuma bisa dia dapatkan dari teh.

"Dasar." Seychelles masih memandangi, tetapi England hanya melirik cuek. Gadis itu mendengus lalu pergi ke dapur, yang dihubungkan oleh sebuah jalur tanpa daun pintu dan harus turun dua anak tangga terlebih dahulu.

Ia megangkat teko dari kompor tanahnya. "Dasar maniak," dia mengambil kotak kecil dari ujung meja kompor dan menarik sendok dari wadahnya di dekat tumpukan piring.

Lalu dia menyeduh teh. Menyeruputnya sendirian sambil bersandar konter kayu sederhana itu.

England memasang baretnya juga mengenakan seragam RAF khusus untuknya. Saat ia menengok ke dapur untuk berpamitan, dia berhenti di dekat tangga.

"Dasar maniak."

.

* * *

.

 **[1962]**

"Jadi, aku akan menciptakan teh sebagai komoditi wisata yang menjanjikan." Seychelles menyilangkan tangan di depan dada, mendelik pada England dengan tatapan yang _oh-Bung-jangan-kira-aku-tidak-bisa_.

Pabrik teh itu baru diresmikan. Undangan datang ke tangan England yang ternyata berperan sebagai tamu khusus. Tentu saja, negara pelindung. Tapi ujung-ujungnya cuma diajak menjauh dari delegasi lain dan diminta mendengar sengaknya Seychelles soal teh dan perkebunannya.

"Aku yakin, sepuluh atau—"

"Jangan sok."

"Aku tidak sok! Aku optimis!" Mereka berhadap-hadapan; kening dan kening nyaris bertubrukkan. Tidak Seychelles sadar England merunduk untuk modus mencari tahu sesuatu di matanya.

"Huh." Seychelles membuang muka.

"Sengak," England juga buang wajah.

Hening. Semua bergeming. Lama, kemudian keduanya sama-sama gerah.

"Ayo minum teh."

"Ayo minum teh saja."

Lalu sama-sama menatap. _Kamu peniru_ — _kamu peniru_. Tapi lucu, tak ada yang mau bicara hardikan lagi dan cuma saling memandang seperti lupa dunia.

"Siapa yang bisa paling banyak?"

England tertawa cempreng, "Ya tentu saja semua tahu jawabannya. Aku."

Pada akhirnya, tujuh cangkir versus lima cangkir. England mendongak di puncak punggung kursi. Pengar. Seychelles bertopang dagu, terlalu kembung untuk bicara.

.

* * *

.

 **[2015]**

London, hujan, tapi tanpa payung di tangan. Bukan premis yang saling berjodoh. England merapatkan mantel dan menggeser letak topinya agak sedikit ke belakang. Ia mengernyitkan hidung. Diliriknya kawan kencannya yang cuma bernyanyi-nyanyi sambil menghadap etalase di balik jendela kaca besar, barangkali menghitung anak-anak bebek yang berbaris di atas _bureau_ , atau mencermati bentuk lego yang dipajang di lain dinding.

"Hei."

"Hmmm?"

"Mau beli?"

"Tidak." Tapi mata Seychelles masih tertumbuk pada sebuah bebek karet yang membawa pasukan mungilnya di atas punggung.

"Bilang saja." menggosok lengannya. Suhu sepertinya semakin turun. Seychelles melirik dan England menggerakkan alis. "Nanti kubelikan."

"Serius?"

"Asalkan berikan aku pasokan teh darimu secara cuma-cuma." England memandangi jalan, lalu lampu jalan yang mulai berpendar di tengah lebatnya hujan. "Yang enak."

Seychelles bersungut-sungut. "Dasar maniak." Dia menyentuh kaca sambil menghitung ada berapa anak kucing yang menyembul dari dalam jendela mungil etalase mini.

"Bukannya aku bilang teh darimu lebih enak dari tehku, ya, dasar kau," dengusnya, "bahkan teh Turkey lebih enak. Kental dan nikmat."

"Tapi kenapa pesan dariku?" Seychelles menyindir dengan suara diganas-ganaskan.

"Karena aku akan membelikanmu bebek-bebek itu!"

Sunyi lagi, jika tak peduli pada hujan. Mereka berpandangan, yang satu bersungut-sungut dan yang satu mencibir. Ah, hujan merasa dungu karena dicueki.

 **end.**

* * *

note:

fyi, **england** (tepatnya UK sih) adalah negara dengan konsumsi teh per kapita per tahun terbanyak **kelima** di dunia, sedangkan **seychelles** ada di urutan **keenam** (berurutan, how interesting! masih belum tahu faktornya apa, dan aku pengen cari tahu lebih lanjut setelah ini). surprisingly, england bukan nomor satu, seperti yang orang-orang duga. nomor satunya? yes, **turkey**.

dan tambahan: seychelles menjadi basis england juga di perang dunia kedua. beberapa tempatnya antara lain di **pulau mahe** dan **ste. anne**. aku pernah bikin fanfik tentang ini, di ao3, judulnya _kita, kamarnya, dan langit itu_.


End file.
